tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Best Dressed Engine
Best Dressed Engine is the twenty-second episode of the seventh season. Plot A "best dressed engine" competition is being held to celebrate May Day. Most of the engines get in on the fun, but Gordon denounces the competition and refuses to participate. Later, Gordon is crossing a bridge when a banner is blown onto his front. Since Gordon is pulling the express, he can't stop and so remains "dressed up" until he reaches Knapford where he is announced the winner of the "best dressed" competition. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Murdoch * Trevor (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Bulgy (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * The Tailor (cameo) * The Crovan's Gate Policeman (cameo) * The Dryaw Policeman (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Maron * Maithwaite * The Scottish Castle * Mountain Village * Henry's Tunnel * Sodor River Bridge * Rolf's Castle * The Works * The Seaside Village * The Castle Tunnel Trivia * Stock footage from Special Attraction, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, and Bulgy Rides Again is used, as is mirrored stock footage from Thomas and the Breakdown Train and a deleted scene from Thomas and Stepney. * For an unknown reason, the competition is referred to as a contest in the US narration. * Headmaster Hasting's pipe organ from Faulty Whistles is seen at the beginning of the episode. * In Hungary, the episode is called "The Most Beautiful Locomotive". The Danish title is "The Most Beautiful Engine". The Welsh title is called "Dillad Gorau" meaning "Best Clothing". In Japan this episode is called "Best Dressed Who!". Goofs * Gordon's smokebox is called a firebox. * When Trevor is chuffing along, studio equipment is reflected in his paintwork. * Gordon should have smashed the crossing gates to pieces, but he simply pushes them open. * When Gordon breaks through the crossing gates, Trevor's cart isn't hit, but in the next scene the cart is smashed. * Gordon goes under the same bridge twice. However, an effort - the removal of the upper part of the bridge - is made to disguise it the second time. * Gordon's driver could have stopped since he could see what's going on outside. * If Gordon was approaching the crossing, the gates should have been in front of the road. * After Gordon crashes into the cart, his left (viewer's right) buffer becomes severely damaged, but later at Knapford, it's still intact. * When Trevor passes the farm, the shot is mirrored. * Nothing is said about Trevor after the accident. * Because stock footage is used, when Gordon leaves Knapford, he's pulling four coaches, but in the next scene, he's pulling three. * Because stock footage is used, Bulgy is in his red livery. * Because stock footage is used, the Scottish Castle appears in its old design. Gallery File:BestDressedEnginetitlecard.png|UK title card File:BestDressedEngineUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch18.png|Stock footage File:SpecialAttraction12.png|Stock footage File:BestDressedEngine1.png File:BestDressedEngine2.png File:BestDressedEngine3.png File:BestDressedEngine4.png File:BestDressedEngine5.png File:BestDressedEngine6.png File:BestDressedEngine7.png File:BulgyRidesAgain12.png|Stock footage File:BulgyRidesAgain24.PNG|Stock footage File:BestDressedEngine8.png File:BestDressedEngine9.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain43.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandStepney2.png|Stock footage File:BestDressedEngine10.png File:BestDressedEngine11.png File:BestDressedEngine14.png File:BestDressedEngine15.png File:BestDressedEngine16.png File:BestDressedEngine17.png File:BestDressedEngine18.png File:BestDressedEngine19.png File:BestDressedEngine20.png File:BestDressedEngine21.png File:BestDressedEngine22.png File:BestDressedEngine23.png File:BestDressedEngine24.png File:BestDressedEngine25.png File:BestDressedEngine26.png File:BestDressedEngine27.png File:BestDressedEngine28.png File:BestDressedEngine29.png File:BestDressedEngine30.png File:BestDressedEngine31.png File:BestDressedEngine32.png File:BestDressedEngine33.png File:BestDressedEngine34.png File:BestDressedEngine35.png File:BestDressedEngine36.png File:BestDressedEngine37.png File:BestDressedEngine38.png File:BestDressedEngine39.png File:BestDressedEngine40.png|Lady Hatt, the Tailor, and Bridget Hatt amongst the passengers File:BestDressedEngine41.png File:BestDressedEngine42.png File:BestDressedEngine43.png File:BestDressedEngine44.png File:BestDressedEngine45.png File:BestDressedEngine46.png File:BestDressedEngine47.png File:BestDressedEngine12.PNG File:BestDressedEngine13.jpg File:BestDressedEngine20.jpg File:BestDressedEngine49.png Episode File:Best Dressed Engine - British Narration|UK narration File:Best Dressed Engine - American Narration|US narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes